


Kissing You.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing You Upside Down

She isn't sure why she agreed to let him take her out in the first place but the way he smiles she can't be too angry, although, lying with her head hanging over the edge of the bed so her entire body-weight in flipped the wrong way is not much fun. Although, it does give them options. He has been teasing her for a while now, watching her flex then settle again. Then when he's sure that she has settled for the last time, he moves to settle over her, kissing her softly and delighting in the slightly ragged moan it draws from her. Three months of being apart has turned them both wild and, much as he would usually take his time, he is far more interested in just being here, like this, with her. They would never have a chance to be like this at home, both girls are desperate to spend time with Katie, their mother, and he would feel guilty saying no. When they are out, however, and staying in a hotel, he has her to himself and can spend his time kissing her as often as he wants. He knows eventually it will turn into something more but he isn't hurried, he never really hurries, he prefers to take at least a little time. He had asked her to go on a day out, then, when they had had dinner here, at a hotel, he had suggested they stay the night as they would have got home in the early hours of the morning and would, potentially, of woken the girls up, which, since they needed to be up early for school, would have been disastrous. He has, at the least, picked a day when she will be free the next day to rest with him, neither of them will be needed at their jobs and he is making as much use of that fact as he can. He misses her, terribly, when they are apart. Now, here, even with them both hanging off a bed and seemingly upside down, he would rather be here than anywhere else in the world.


	2. Kissing You Sideways

He's not sure when they got into this position, but he cannot be too confused, she doesn't give him time to be confused. He wakes, has just long enough to realize that, at some stage in the night, or perhaps the early morning, they have turned on their sides, facing one another. She has kissed him sweetly awake, smiling a little at the confusion written on his face. She doesn't speak, but then, she doesn't need to, he knows why she's kissing him. Because, after so long apart, even with the odd day alone, she cannot get enough of it. Neither can he and so he never really fights it. He'd rather spend his time here, with Katie curled so tight against him that they are almost physically inseparable, than arguing about why. It's easier just to give in. She would always be able to confuse him into giving in anyway, and he prefers her like this, teasingly sweet than angry. She is happier with him here, he can see that, and, if he's honest, he's far happier with her here, half-sleepy and yet completely composed, than away and tired with Anton. He doesn't mind that she did Strictly, hell, he's proud of her for doing it, for taking the challenge that even only a few years ago would have frightened her. Now, here she is, the woman who got Anton to a final for the first time in Twelve years, the woman who has finally, finally, fulfilled so many of her childhood dreams and taken so many chances. She was brilliant but now, with her home and wanting him, and only him, she cannot be ignored. He would never dare even try. He loves her too much for that, he always has. He doesn't usually like to stay on his side but then, he's usually alone when he wakes up. This time he is not. This time he has her... his wife, his beloved Kate, and he wants to stay. He knows that he has been blessed to have her as his wife and he always will be, but now, after being alone, the realization is all the more intense. He has missed her, missed this, the times she surprises him. He cannot fight it, he never could. He loves her, fully, and he always will, he always has and he would rather spend a thousand moments confused than be alone ever again.


	3. Kissing You Good Morning

This time it is easier to know why the kiss happens. He is awake, he has been for a while now and, since he has nowhere to be, nothing to do and no place to go that is desperately important, he has stayed here, watching her sleep. Watching her with eyes that say 'I love you' more vocally than speech ever could. She has never really minded being woken up but this time he has taken the chance to watch her sleep. She usually wakes before him when she isn't woken up by him. This time the two of them are lucky, she has slept and he has been able to watch her. He is smiling as he leans to kiss her softly. She is awake, just enough to respond, not once letting him doubt that she can sense him there. He moves away just enough that she makes a soft noise in the back of her throat, almost a whine. He is about to speak when she pulls him closer and kisses him again. He doesn't even try to stop her, he never has been able to and he can't help but smile as he deepens the kiss. The two of them always try so hard to act like the parents that they are, this time they don't fight it, he lets it deepen, he never could stop her kissing him when she wants to and, if he was honest, he has started it. This time he needs to pull her closer, she can't help it when she lets out a soft mewl from deep in her throat. The two of them have been avoiding this for weeks and now they give in fully. She is almost clinging to him, he can't help his small laugh, kissing her again. He knows he should speak, but he can't help kissing her again even as she makes a noise. The two try so hard not to start the mornings like this, but then, with the girls at school and both of them free to relax for once, they may as well let go some of the tension they have been holding onto for weeks, nearly months, now.


	4. Kissing You Good Night

She starts it, unwittingly teasing him slightly with the way she moves around the room getting ready for bed. He's been up here, reading and waiting for her, for almost an hour now and so he has had time to do the things he needs before he can, technically, sleep at any time. He never sleeps without her though, not when they are both able to be alone in the bedroom. She is smiling when she finally joins him in bed, curling against his side with a small, almost kittenish, yawn, her smile soft as she leans to kiss his cheek. It was supposed to be simple, innocent even, and yet he turns and catches her mouth with his own, startling them both with the noise he makes as he pulls her tighter against him, his hands running down over her sides, teasing her enough that she presses deeper into the kiss, then pulls back, eyes dancing with a need that he is all too aware he has sparked. She makes the same low noise she has made before and then, then he snaps. He has wanted her pressed into his side for weeks now, alone, at night. The rest of the time they have had to sneak days and moments alone, this time it is easier. They are alone, in bed, and she is more than willing to let him do as he wishes. He does not once stop to think about it and instead deepens the kiss again. She doesn't fight him off as she usually would, then again, he has been teasing her for most of the day and now, alone, she is being given the chance to collect on his debt. He knows instantly when she gives in to the emotions rolling in her eyes and kisses him again, pulling him harder against her, rolling them so she is no longer against his side but under him, the two moving almost as one to settle, his lips brushing her ear, nothing but soft noises and moans escaping them both. It is enough. It always has been. It always will be. He wants nothing but her, happy and content.


	5. Kissing You Randomly

She isn't aware of how much she has teased him just by moving around the bed, at least, she wasn't until he pounced, pulling her down over him to kiss her. It is to be the start of a full day of stolen kisses. The next comes as he is cooking her breakfast. She moves in behind him, kisses his cheek then moves away. He smiles, accepting the kiss. It will not be the last, he knows that. He knows them, both of them, too well. The kisses take place in all sorts of rooms, although she does surprise him with a kiss shortly before heading to bed, all but slinking away. He smiles, laughs softly at her confidence, then follows her. They spend half the night awake, neither willing to let go of one another. Neither has been this needy since they were first married, before Eleanor, before Natasha. When they were alone. She doesn't mind when she has to share him, with work, with the children, but she is happiest when she can be like this. Wanton, needy and beg. He knows exactly when she is determined to stay awake and mess with him, all the same he smiles, giving in. He will keep her awake if she wants him to, the kisses are turning almost fierce, claiming. He has never been overly rough with her, she has never been too soft with him, and yet, here and now, it's more than just a kiss from husband to wife or wife to husband, it is a claim and a promise. 'Mine. Always mine.'


	6. Kissing You In The Dark

Power outages used to bother the girls, Eleanor and Natasha. Perhaps they still do, although Natasha is now old enough that she knows it isn't too much to worry about. Eleanor also seems to be relaxed, although they both agree when Katie suggests they stay with friends. It takes mere moments to pack the girls off and John waits. Sensing that she has a plan. She always seems to prefer when the lights go out to be alone and, if he is right, this will be the same slow, teasing dance of subtle seductions and teasing movements. She doesn't wait long, the door is closed, she moves to lock it, then accepts his hand, letting him guide her. Even in the dark he is sure of himself. He knows the house like the back of his hand and, if she is honest, she slightly enjoys being the softer one for once. She is always so strong, so sure, when she has to be but then, he has always known when she needs to fall apart, or needs to be needed. This time it is neither, this time it is want, nothing more or less. He wants to want her the way she needs him too and it is all too easy for him to want her, especially when she slips and stumbles against him, gripping his arm with both hands, emitting a low and faintly startled yelp when he twists to pull her against him then pick her up, kissing her softly even as he carries her to the bed. They will deal with the power outage in the morning when they will have natural light, it is easiest and the girls are happy enough to have an excuse to be with friends and not family. It is not an excuse they often get. The night will belong to them now, for as long as the darkness is around them. He settles her on the bed, kissing her softly even as he moves to help her. She is already mostly ready for bed and, even as he leaves her just long enough to clean himself up, change and join her, he can hear her slightly soft whine, she always whines when it's dark and she's alone. It's not fear, or anything much beyond simply wanting him to know exactly where she is on the bed. She may be a little smaller than him but after the first time she came close to kneeing him in the groin, it is just easier for them to track each other with noise. He settles beside her then kisses her again, beginning a night that is purely theirs.


	7. Kissing You Under Blankets

He isn't sure why exactly he agrees to set up the blanket fort. Eleanor is ten, Natasha is fifteen and yet... when they ask all he can remember is all the times they had days in a blanket fort when they were very young. Either he or Katie would build it but the two of them would always overtake the fort when the girls went to bed. As it happens this is the same thing that happens this time, it just takes longer. Eleanor is the first to give up and go to bed. She has made it until ten o'clock but, since today is a Friday it doesn't much matter. Natasha lasts only a half-hour longer, then grumbles, grabs her phone and gets up, muttering something about needing sleep and yet they both know that she wants to not be with her parents, especially since they all have been using Twitter as they wait for Eleanor to go to bed. Now she is logged out, John smirks, knowing she will show up online again when she is away from the parents. From him and Katie. Normally he would feel a little insulted but given the chance, he would prefer to spend the time with Katie anyway. The moment that he was sure the girls were both asleep, and wouldn't need them, he had locked the door and made his way back under the blankets, moving to kiss her softly. He knew he could take his time, the girls were asleep and they would have plenty of time to get upstairs when they wanted to sleep, it was just a little more fun to engage in a little light romance here.


	8. Kissing You On The Beach

The kiss happens mostly because they finally have the time to engage in a little relaxation, the girls have gone off with Darcey's family and they have time alone here. Neither of them has ever minded letting the girls go with friends when they knew the parents and, if John was completely honest, it was always nice to have a little time to enjoy walking alone with Katie, although he always took his time to kiss her, several times, never once planning where or when, just letting the feeling flow through him. It was a good chance to go alone with Katie, they never really went much beyond a soft kiss or two, although this time it took all his will not to give in and just drag his wife into the sea. He knew she wouldn't thank him for it. Still, it was worth going with the soft kisses now as later, back in the hotel, they would have a lot more time to enjoy themselves. Katie's need for attention had not waned and she found she often wanted to nudge up against him, although, as she had always wanted to kiss him on a beach, under the moonlight. Since they had been out since mid-day it was easy enough to convince themselves they could stay out until the moon came out. As it was, they lost a little time just relaxing and watching each other play in the spray of the sea. They did, finally, manage to spend a little of the night out under the stars and moon, although it was all too easy for them to give in to need and head back into the hotel.


	9. Kissing You. Kissing. You. Is The Best Thing.

The rest of the kisses they share over the next few months are spread out, often snuck at home or out when they have nights out, or when they can sneaking a day or two alone. Neither of them cares much where they get the chances as long as they do get a chance. The two of them are able to work and play alone, or do the jobs they need to do about the house and with the children but it is always done with a promise that, given a chance they will at least attempt some time alone, and, even if not they will give each other the needed kisses when they can. The girls, by now, are at least used to them being tender and attentive with one another.


End file.
